No
by Levy the Reader
Summary: *Spoiler 338* Gray Fullbuster tenía ante él, la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Con su delicado vestido y su rostro de emoción, tenía que decirle eso, el "sí". "Tenía", ya que su orgullo, tsunderismo y gilipollez se despertaron a la vez y dijo el "no". Y por eso, ahora, se estaba dando golpes contra la pared, sintiéndose en la mierda extrema.


¿Qué tal, pezqueñines? No quiero matarlos antes de empezar, así que disclaimer y a leer ~

**Disclaimer: **FT de Hiro Mashima.

**No.**

**· · ·**

**~ Porque el tsunderismo nunca abandona ~**

**· · ·**

La fiesta continuaba a su alrededor. Gente bailando, gritando, riendo y, sobretodo, comiendo porque era gratis. Raro era que Natsu no estuviese en aquella algarabía de carne y fiesta, pero Gray Fullbuster tenía otros problemas más importantes por resolver.

Llamémoslo "_tsunderismo_".

Durante la batalla, en aquel pequeño y corto momento de paz, quería decirle una frase a Juvia: "_A partir de ahora diré sí a las cosas que me gusten_". Pero aquel pequeño dragón entró en acción junto a aquella rara visión, y el momento se rompió. ¿Y ahora que quería hacer? Decírselo, pero le resultaba complicado entrar en aquella "_era_". Cavilando y entre muecas enrabietadas, pegaba mordiscos mordaces a aquel hueso rodeado de carne asada.

—Gray-sama, Juvia se ha convertido en Juvia 2.0 — la chica en la que pensaba apareció tal cual un fantasma, y con un comentario extraño. La miró de arriba a abajo: la chica de cabellos azules que lo volvía loco, estaba ante él, con esa sonrisa y esas mejillas sonrosadas de emoción, y con aquel largo vestido que resaltaba su figura. Intentó apartar la vista y dar importancia a su extraño comentario.

—¿Desde cuándo eres una máquina? — le pregunta, con la carne entre los dientes. Realmente había rincones en su cabeza que no lograba comprender.

—¡Y ahora Juvia está entrando en una nueva era! — decía, con el rostro decido.

Gray comienza a pensar, y recuerda los distintos peinados de Juvia. ¿Serían un antes y un después de sus estados de ánimo? Por supuesto que sí. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Gray era el que más se fijaba en esos pequeños detalles, para comprenderla mejor.

Cogió aire para llamarla, pero algo repentino pasó.

—¡Gray-sama, te quiero ~! — y Juvia se lanzó en él para darle un abrazo, uno de oso polar.

"_Así que quieres decirle sí, ¿eh? ¡Ups! ¡Lástima que yo, Tsunderismo, me haya despertado de mi siesta~!_".

—Yo no — y se apartó, dándose la vuelta.

Y se dio cuenta de que era el mayor gilipollas del mundo.

Pesé a que su mente estaba lanzando más insultos envenenados que los tíos en el fútbol, ya no podía echarse atrás. La miró de reojo, estaba con el rostro lloroso. Se suponía que iba a ser al revés, ¿verdad, Gray?

—Yo también estoy entrando en una nueva era, a partir de ahora voy a decir honestamente "_no_" a las cosas que no me gusten — lo dijo de forma cortante, casi forzada. Su orgullo no le dejaba dar un paso atrás y rectificar.

Esperaba las lágrimas, las caras tristes y Juvia a la carrera entre la gente, dolida. Pero a veces ella lograba ver a través de él, y tapaba lo que leía con una exagerada reacción.

—¡Aaah, eres maravilloso incluso cuando me criticas, Gray-sama! — dijo ella, en pura felicidad.

—¡Woah! ¡La nueva versión es aterradora! — fue lo único que pasó por su nerviosa mente. Y es que él quizás no lo sabía, pero había veces en las que Juvia sabía leer a través de esa capa tsundere, y poder decir a su manera peculiar que siempre estará a su lado.

—No deberías decir eso, Gray — la figura albina de Lyon lo miró, con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Lyon… — llamó, casi sin pensar.

—Hoy he comprendido que el corazón de Juvia no apunta al mío — dijo, en un suspiro derrotado.

—A buenas horas — dijeron Yuuka y Toby detrás.

Y ahí estaba. La siguiente prueba de que era rematadamente idiota, de que sus palabras y tsunderismo habían cambiado toda la escena planeada. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, a odiarse a sí mismo. Cambió de tema.

—Pero… ¿dónde está Natsu? — dijo, fingiendo que ahora le importaba.

—Resulta extraño que no esté en todo este barullo… — murmura, revisando su alrededor.

Gray lanzó un profundo y largo suspiro, derrotado. Si tan sólo hubiese dicho "_sí_", la escena pintada sería distinta: estaría abrazando a Juvia, Lyon no interferiría porque se hubiese retirado, y hubiese tenido la mejor noche de su vida, en un romántico palacio con música, vestidos elegantes y ambiente festivo. Sí, Gray Fullbuster:

Eres un tsundere gilipollas.

**¡NO MIREN! ¡NOOOOO! (la esquizofrenia…):**

¿Qué tal, mis pequeñines? Yo aquí, muriéndome de calor y de una embolia ante el rotundo "no" de Gray. Bueno, como mi imaginación a cien (a tope de powah) he hecho este drabble, con mi loca teoría (repito: la esquizofrenia) de que su tsuderismo mezclado con la típica gilipollez adolescente de un enamorado orgulloso. Y me ha salido esto.

Últimamente me estoy muriendo a embolias con unos animes yaois/ shonen ai. Uno de ellos es Hakkeden, lo acabo de descubrir (no, no es shota aunque lo parezca. Relajen las orejas) y Shino ya es mi preferido. ¿¡Habéis visto que pedazo de pareja formar Shino y Sousuke!? ¡Aaah! ¡Shino celoso cuando Sousuke habla con otros, y Sousuke celoso cuando no sabe que una a Shino con Satomi! ¡Demasiado lindo~! (ahora imaginadme con espuma en la boca).

Espero que estéis cargados de azúcar para matar cabezas con vuestros gritos (me ha salido de mi corazón).

_Por un review una fujoshi encuentra a su seme._


End file.
